


Sorry, Cousin Sirius

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OtoP spoilers Bellatrix thoughts after she killed somebody important. [One-Shot, with OtOP spoilers and a Bellatrix story!] Please rr! One of my favorite stories, so come check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Cousin Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, why else do you think I wrote this story...?
> 
> Author Note: This is all told by Bellatrix's point of view after killing Sirius in the OtoP. And also Sirius is a year older than Bellatrix. Short I know, but please r/r!

**_ Sorry, Cousin Sirius _ **

By lilyqueen777

I've killed him. I finally killed by traitorous cousin. But I'm sorry, Sirius, I broke a promise I made years ago, do you remember what it was.

I was one of the second youngest people to be made as a death eater, after Severeus Snape. He got when he was in his fifth year, while I was in my fourth year. Right now I'm in my sixth year as a Slytherin. I think you and Andromeda were the only people who cared about me, and didn't want me to be evil, however the darkness grew in me, and people like Lord Voldemort, interested me. You see I had all this hate, and I enjoy hurting people.

When you wanted to talk to me, whom you did a lot, you saw my dark mark on my skin. I could have sworn that you were disappointed with me, and you didn't talk to me, and I felt terrible. You finally spoke to me, a week later, after seeing my dark mark.

"So you are a death eater?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but I won't kill you, I just want power" I replied. I think I scared you.

"Are you going to kill anyone in our family?" he asked.

"No." I said very fast, without thinking. I remembered a promised you made to me earlier.

"Have you killed anyone?" he asked, I am sure he wanted to hear whether the rumors of death eaters killing people before admitted into the group, and then be admitted.

"Yes." I remembered now, it was a young puny little four year old, who happened to be a muggle, and he had to die. I swore I saw fear in your eyes, yet I didn't taunt you, I let that go, and then you left. We still talked later in the school year, but about schoolwork, nothing about family life, or my beliefs, or me being a death eater. That is when our relationship as friends and cousins grew apart. But that wasn't the worse. Two years later, when Andromeda and Ned, her muggle husband got killed by death eaters, you thought I did it. We had a fall out, and we went our separate ways, you fighting for the light, and I continued fighting for Lord Voldemort.

But you never knew the truth. You thought I killed them, you really think I went low to do that? I didn't, I remember a small, puny death eater, killed them, and somehow I was their. I couldn't save them; all I did was kill the death eater who killed them. I decided to give you my niece, who likes calling herself Tonks. I was so mad at that death eater, and I was mad at you to think I killed them. I rescued their child and you think I killed. I never forgave you, and maybe that's why I killed you, I had so much angry at you, and usually I kill people to let go my frustration and anger.

Sirius, I'm sorry to have killed you and broke the promise. I remember you saying that if either one of us die, that we'll watch over that person who is alive. I wonder, are you watching over me? I'm so confuse to what to do, maybe I should turn myself in. in the stars, I see you constellation up; I'm sure your watching over me as well as your godson. I could understand if he kills me. Sorry, cousin Sirius, I ask for your forgiveness. For a brief second, I see your constellation winking at me. So tonight, Padfoot roams again tonight, and once again I dream about my childhood past about all the good memories of us together, playing in the garden. I never had such good dreams like these, and maybe you did forgive me, and maybe you are watching over me.

_The-End._

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: kinda hard to do Bellatrix, because I see her as an insane maniac, but I wonder whether she did have a good past with Sirius. So I just wrote this on a whim. This is one-shot, and I won't have another chapter up, also since I enjoyed writing this piece, I might write another story about Bellatrix. Now review! =)


End file.
